Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes
Ogólne informacje Five Nights at Freddy's The Silver Eyes '''jest książką odnoszącą się do gier Five Nights at Freddy's. Została opublikowana 2015 roku dnia 22 grudnia. '''Nie jest wytłumaczeniem fabuły tylko tym co mogło się wydarzyć ,ale jest jej Alternatywną rzeczywistością. Ma 13 rozdziałów. Autorem jest Kira Breed-Wrisley oraz Scott Cawthon. Tytułowe srebrne oczy należą do Foxy'ego (w grze jego oczy są złote). Opis Based on the bestselling horror videogame series, Five Nights at Freddy’s. It’s been exactly ten years since the murders at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, and Charlotte (Charlie for short) has spent those ten years trying to forget. Her father was the owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and the creator of its four adult-sized animatronic animals, and now Charlie is returning to her hometown to reunite with her childhood friends on the anniversary of the tragedy that ripped their town apart. Curiosity leads Charlie and her friends back to the old pizza place, and they find it hidden and sealed, but still standing. They discover a way inside, but things are not as they once were: the four mascots that delighted and entertained them as children have changed. The animatronic animals have a dark secret, and a murderous agenda. Rozdział 1 Akcja książki dzieje się w roku 1995, czyli pomiędzy wydarzeniami z pierwszej a trzeciej części gry. Lektura rozpoczyna się od momentu, kiedy główna bohaterka, Charlotte, wraca samochodem do swojego rodzinnego miasta* po 10 latach. Wyprowadziła się z domu z ciotka po śmierci jej przyjaciela Michela, co oznacza że morderstwa miały miejsce w roku 1985, a dokładniej 26 lipca (o czym informują gazety z pierwszej części). Charlie dociera do swojego starego domu, w którym obecnie nikt nie mieszka. Przypomina sobie jej dawne zabawki z dzieciństwa, zrobione samodzielnie przez jego ojca**. Przypomina sobie również swój postrach dzieciństwa - drgający endoszkielet w garażu, o srebrnych oczach. Dowiadujemy się również, że ojcem Charlotte jest właścicielem pizzerii. Po wizycie w swoim starym domu, Charlie udaje się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, którzy również przyjechali - Johnem, Jessicą i Cartlonem (który jako jedyny wciąż mieszka w Hurricane. Jessica mieszka w Nowym Jorku). Razem rozmawiają sobie spokojnie o różnych rzeczach. Jednak z czasem tematyka rozmowy przeszła na morderstwa. Razem stwierdzili, że chcą zobaczyć jak obecnie wygląda pizzeria, i postanawiają się tam udać. *USA, stan Utah, miasto Hurricane. **Lalka Ellie. Stanley-jednorożec. Szczególnie ciekawy wydaje być się pierwszy wynalazek jej ojca. Królik Theodore. "Pierwszym wynalazkiem był fioletowy królik, obecnie szary z powodu tego, że lata siedział w słońcu. Był rozmiarów trzyletniego dziecka. Miał pluszowe futerko, błyszczące oczy, i czerwoną muszke. Nie robił wiele, tylko machał ręką, obracał głową i -głosem ojca- mówił "Kocham Cię, Charlie". Rozdział 2 Następnej nocy czwórka przyjaciół przyjeżdża na miejsce gdzie dawniej była pizzeria. Stało tam centrum handlowe. Przyjaciele postanawiają wejść do środka i poszukać czegoś co pozostało po zamkniętej pizzerii, jednak nadzieja jest płonna. W pewnym momencie eksploracji centrum, przyjaciele natrafiają na dziwne światło, prawdopodobnie była to latarka stróża nocnego*. Aby ich nie zauważył, ukrywają się w dziurze w ścianie. Kiedy stróż minął ich jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozejrzeli się. Za dziurą były wielkie, skrzypiące drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyli, znaleźli się w lokacji z pierwszej części gry lecz była ona nieco inna od tej, którą widzimy w grze. Był tam Party Room, Game Room i biuro dyrektora**. Wszystko wydawało się być na miejscu. Bohaterowie weszli do kuchni. Niestety, nie było tam nic ciekawego - tylko garnki. Cartlon zaczął szukać czegoś do jedzenia. Nic nie znalazł. Wtedy Jessice przypomniało się, że zapomnieli o Foxy'm. Idą więc do Pirate Cove'a. W tym momencie mamy kolejne wyjaśnienie. "Out of order" nie ma nic wspólnego z "The Bite of '87" ani naprawami konserwacyjnymi. Akcja dzieje się w 1995, a w pewnym momencie Jessica swoją wypowiedzią informuje nas, że od dziesięciu lat jest zamknięte. Wypowiedź Carltona ,,Czy myślisz, że on tutaj nadal jest?" informuje nas o tym, że jednak Foxy kiedyś funkcjonował***. Nagle usłyszeli głośne dźwięki z korytarza, którym przybyli. Nasi bohaterowie przestraszyli się i uciekli z pizzerii przez centrum handlowe. Na szczęście stróż niczego nie zauważył... Bohaterowie postanowili przenocować w domu Jessici aby przespać tę ciężką noc. Jessica postanawia zagadać do Charlie. *Prawdopodobnie, ponieważ nigdzie nie jest napisane kto to był. Fakt, że jest to stróż nocny, to tylko przypuszczenia bohaterów. **Możliwe, że miejsce z pierwszej części jest większe niż na kamerach, ale w niektórych pomieszczeniach po prostu nie zamontowano kamer. Pewne jest natomiast, że była to lokacja z pierwszej części. ***Stwierdzam to, ponieważ bohaterowie wiedzieli o Foxy'm, a Carlton nas umocnił w tym przekonaniu. Skoro wiedzieli, że on tam jest, to znaczy, że kiedyś musiał funkcjonować poprawnie. Rozdział 3 3 Rozdział rozgrywa się kolejnego dnia bohaterka śpi dłużej niż zwykle jednak budzi ją walenie w drzwi. Poznajemy wtedy kolejnych bohaterów Marle i jej brata - Jasona. Godzinę później byli już w restauracji, gdzie poznajemy Lamara. Bohaterowie rozmawiają, wspominają, kiedy Jessica, Charlie i John postanawiają zwierzyć im się, że byli u Freddy'ego. Lamar, Jason i Marle słysząc to również chcą się tam wybrać. Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Rozdział 6 Rozdział 7 Rozdział 8 Rozdział 9 Rozdział 10 Rozdział 11 Rozdział 12 Rozdział 13 = Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:Five nights at freddy's the silver eyes